


Something Missing

by HavocRoyale



Series: We're All Stars [8]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Autistic Cady Heron, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Gen, I FUCKIN MEANT A SLOWBURN, Multi, and cady's oblivous as fuck but she's doing her best okay, when I said AFvP/We're All Stars would be slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavocRoyale/pseuds/HavocRoyale
Summary: Did she miss him? Based on what Cady learned in Africa from observing and studying behaviors, she would think that yes, Regina misses Shane. But based on what she’s learned at Northshore? Cady really can’t tell, humans are not nearly as cut and dry about their behaviors and intentions as the animals of the savannah were.





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the Regina/Shane arc isn't going to go on for like a long time at all for those of you who aren't interested, Regina George Is A Lesbian in this series, she's just,,,,still figuring it out atm,,,

 “I got you cheesy fries,” Cady set the plate of cheesy fries down on the desk between her and Regina, opting to hold her own plate to avoid crowding the desk, “Cause like I know you’re gonna want some after you finish your lunch. And I knew you weren’t gonna have gotten them already? So I figured I’d save you the trip.”

 Regina quirked an eyebrow at Cady, still chewing her food and refusing to forego table manners to speak unlike Cady.

 “Well, I know you wanted some yesterday...and you didn’t want to go get them since the table is so close to the line…” She felt kind of ridiculous explaining it like that, but it’s true! Regina refused to even risk confrontation the day before by passing the others even for the briefest of time. Which...is a show of how she feels more than anything really...it’s a show of how she’s changed as well if nothing else.

_ Regina George hiding in a classroom during lunch rather than risk an art freak look at her weird. Cady thinks there’s some irony in that somewhere. _

 Regina just nods and continues to eat her meal in silence, scrolling through one of a seemingly thousand social media feeds on her phone. It’s not that the silence bothered Cady, in fact it was a welcome difference from the loud bustle of the cafeteria. But Regina being quiet always will be weird and uncomfortable to her. 

 It used to be because it meant she was plotting something, calculating every next move with an eye for detail that could give Janis’ a run for its money. But now it’s just...kind of sad really. She wasn’t plotting or calculating anything, she just didn’t think there was anything to say or whatever she had to say wasn’t important. Cady shuffled her feet around under the table awkwardly, nudging Regina’s gently.

 Regina gave her a smug grin from across the desk as she nudged back. So Cady did what any sensible person would and smiled back, big and bright, before giving a little more force behind her foot this time. Regina set her phone down to turn towards Cady and get a better angle and they continued at it for the next few minutes until Cady missed Regina and hit the desk, disrupting the peace and quiet of the english classroom with a loud scraping noise from the desk sliding even just a few centimeters over.

 Mrs.Grant gave them both a look, bringing a finger up to her mouth to shush them. Regina looked completely unbothered, clearly having decided she won the impromptu game of footsie. Cady on the other hand had the grace to look at least a little embarrassed at having gotten in trouble for something as dumb as a kids’ game.

 Cady leaned over the desk to whisper, “So, uh, did you think about everything we talked about yesterday?”

 “I- Yeah...I texted Shane, I think he was kind of weirded out at first but...he said he appreciated it,” Regina did little to lower her voice, so Cady didn’t bother to whisper again, “That’s good!”

 A shush and Cady shoots a sheepish apology over her shoulder before continuing, “If you don’t mind me asking though, like...what happened? Cause you guys were like on and off for a while right?”

 Cady felt a little bad prodding at the issue, but Regina’s relationship with Shane was something she never really heard much about past the face value of “they slept together kind of a lot.” And she didn’t even realize they weren’t still together until like...literally a week or a week and a half ago, and even then no one told her! She kind of just...assumed with the whole “Regina coming out” and “Regina and Janis kissed” and “Shane is interested in a guy” drama lately. 

_ Like, yeah, Regina and Shane may not have had the most concrete lines of their relationship drawn out but that seemed like a lot of things happening for them romantically to somehow still be together. _

_  Cady may not pick up on social cues the best, but she’s fairly confident that after so many like that you’d have to be literally blind to miss them. _

 “Well,” Regina paused, clearly thinking hard about what she was about to say. Cady really hoped it wasn’t going to be some cover-up or lie, “I don’t know? It was easy to be with him so we kind of just...kept going back. And if you’re asking about the break up, technically,  _ technically _ , we didn’t split. After the Spring Fling we kind of just...didn’t get back in touch, we were busy, yknow? And then we just never went back and it was like this unsaid “we’re not really dating anymore” thing?”

 Cady glances down at Regina’s phone for a second, noticing Regina was swiping through pictures of her and Shane.

_Did she miss him?_ _Based on what Cady learned in Africa from observing and studying behaviors, she would think that yes, Regina misses the oaf. But based on what she’s learned at Northshore? Cady really can’t tell, humans are not nearly as cut and dry about their behaviors and intentions as the animals of the savannah were. And yeah so Regina admitted she might like girls but she hasn’t said anything about exclusively girls...she could bi or pan or something!_

__ “Um...you know,” This sounded better in her head, but she’s already started so!! No going back now!! “I haven’t really talked to him a lot, but I don’t think it’d really be a problem if you asked him to hang out or something. He seems nice…”

_ Maybe getting her boyfriend back will help her mood. It’s not the same as unbreaking her heart but...Cady can’t really do that. But she can try and help set Regina back up with Shane. _

 “Your mom said you could bring someone with you to Hawaii right? You could ask him to go!”

 Regina looked taken aback at the suggestion, maybe Cady should have just...shut up. But then Regina looked back at her phone. It was open to a picture of Shane in his baseball uniform lifting Regina up as they laughed. Cady thinks it might have been at their last game of this year, but she’s not entirely sure. She never went. What catches her eye is the fact that Regina’s wearing Shane’s baseball cap. A ratty, dirty, old, navy blue baseball cap. And she looks genuinely happy despite it.

_ Cady decides then and there that Regina has to feel something for Shane because literally why else would Regina fuckin’ George wear a gross worn out hat like that? _

 “Yeah. I guess you’re right. I mean, it’s not like the world will end if it doesn’t work out. Shane’s sweet, worse comes to worse, I feel like I’m more likely to break his heart than him do literally anything to hurt me…” Regina looked like she was still unsure.

 “Well, hey, you don’t have to. And even if you want to, you don’t have to right now either. You can like totally think about it a little longer if you want!”

 Another shush.

Regina looked at her, Cady felt her stomach drop, Regina looked so...so  _ something _ . Cady can’t really put into words what it looked like Regina was feeling. Maybe sad? Or nostalgic? Or was she thinking of melancholic... _ shuck _ she wish she didn’t get some of these words mixed up so much. But she’s pretty sure Regina has something like...a spark in her eyes? Maybe hope?

 Cady didn’t even realize how long she’d been staring at Regina and just...looking in her eyes until Regina’s snapping in front of her face, “Earth to Cady?”

 “S-Sorry, spaced out a bit, I guess,” Cady realizes she’s never really realized how pretty Regina was before now.

 Like okay, yes, we all know Regina George is more than pretty, she’s fucking drop dead gorgeous. But Cady’s never really looked for it herself, it was just like a fact of life. Regina’s snapping again and it jolts Cady out of her stupor...again.

 “Are you sure, you’re fine?”

 The genuine concern in her voice and the soft look on her face made Cady’s heart melt... _ oh no. _

 “Yeah! Yeah...I’m fine, just bored,” She tries to laugh it off but Regina doesn’t look convinced, she does drop it though instead speaking up again and bringing the topic back to Shane, “Okay...well, I’m gonna call Shane Friday to ask, I think. Gives me three days to think on it longer, and him three days to get ready.”

 Silently, Cady smiled and nodded. She just realized she might like Regina like she does Janis and Aaron and really, she doesn’t want to think about that right now. There’s enough going on as is.

_ And besides, Regina’s got Shane. _


End file.
